Hazel Young Ones
Hazel is one curious wolf. He is quite nosy and now with his alpha privileges, he will carry out his curiousness to the greatest extent. He tends to be quite frisky, and due to that he is quick to make decisions and to scold a wolf. He is quite energetic and adores setting out on hunts, but his impatient manner usually gets the better of him. Young Ones Hazel (YM006) was born into the Young Ones pack on April 15, 2009. His parents were Youssarian and Shatter, the dominant pair at the time. He had four litter mates called Junior(YM007), Bolt(YM010), Rocket Dog(YF008) and Wiley Kat(YF009). Sadly, Wiley Kat was predated as a pup when they moved dens. One day, the teen Timber was left babysitting and the Commandos attacked, he moved the pups unsure of what to do, because of this, Bolt almost dies. A few weeks later Fathom was babysitting them when the Scooters Pack attacked the den, Fathom defended them until the rest of the pack approached, she got badly injured but they survived. When they were ten months old the Scooters attacked wanting more territory and Bolt was killed, the rest of them reached adulthood. Next year his mother gave birth to a new litter of pups, Swift Kill, Silver, Zero and Dingo. A day after the new litter was born Rocket Dog, Junior and Hazel stole Dingo from the den and later dropped him away from the den under a bush to look for something more exciting to do, luckily Shakespeare rescued the pup. A female called Slip joined and they became best friends. After a week their uncle Hambone started a random den move, Rocket Dog, Junior and Hazel were with him. Silver drowned when trying to cross the river, fortunately Rocket Dog, Junior and Hazel showed maturity and carried the pups back to the den. Next winter the pack split in two halves after loosing a fight against the Commandos, Hazel was in the half lead by Shatter. A few days later the pack rencountered, but not long after Hazel left his family to find a mate and start his own pack. Geckos He started wandering in different lands, until one day he found a lonely female from the Whiskers called Tinker Bell. They bonded and mated, forming a new pack known as the Geckos. In spring they established a small territory and Tinker Bell gave birth to Bruce, Oax, RU and Hab. Sadly Bruce was predated. Months later a Young Ones splinter group called the Sequoia made an attack lead by his half-brother Big Will. As they were out numbered and they had pups, Hazel acted as a decoy and ran away, as the pack chased him Tinker Bell could escape with all the pups to safety. They lost their territory so they had to look for a new one, they searched for days and eventually established a territory in West Thumb. Next year Tinker Bell gave birth to Phooey, Hong and Genghis. All the pups survived their first year, in winter roving males started to show up around the pack. However Hazel kept a close eye on them and chased them off making sure no other females breed. In spring his mate was pregnant again, but the pups were most likely killed underground. In February of 2014, Hazel's rebel daughter, RU, snuck out with a rover. Hazel and Tinker Bell couldnt see them as they were busy mating, but when they came back they found out and Tinker Bell gave her a good beating. Family Father: Youssarian Mother: Shatter Brothers: Junior and Bolt Sisters: Rocket Dog and Wiley Kat Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Geckos Wolves Category:Non Played Characters Category:Former Role Play Characters